


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [15]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Debut Era, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, First Aid, Gen, Hurt Youngbae, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injured Youngbae, M/M, OT3, OT5, Physical Abuse, Secret Injury, Soft Ending, Takes place in between Debut era and Lies Era, Whump, Work In Progress, vocal line centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Youngbae was just tired,he just wanted to sleep.He'd wrap it up and he would be fine.(Un)fortunately for him though,the maknaes are the only ones home and it's Seungri's turn to do the laundry.And the two youngest aren't going to let him off easily once they find out.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Everyone, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kang Daesung, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Big Bang (Band) Ensemble, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kang Daesung & Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: Protecting The Sun [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711





	Untitled

**7:12 PM**

"Is Youngbae-hyung home yet?"

Daesung looked at the front door of their shared dorm before looking over at Seungri and shrugging."I don't know."He admitted."I haven't checked his room yet."


End file.
